Hazel Potter The Girl Who Loved
by Maddie the Hufflepuff
Summary: Hazel Azalea Potter is the younger sister of Harry Potter. She was born a month or so before James and Lily were murder only Sirius and Remus knew about her. Hazel grew up in a Muggle all Girls Orphanage treated like an outcast and a freak.during CoS
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Hazel Azalea Potter is the younger sister of Harry Potter. She was born a month or so before James and Lily were murder only Sirius and Remus knew about her. Hazel grew up in a Muggle all Girls Orphanage treated like an outcast and a freak. Takes Place during CoS

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Character, Powerful!Independent!Overprotective! Harry, Intelligent!Powerful!OC, Weasley (minus the Twin Bill and Charlie maybe Ron and Percy too) Bashing, **SLASH**( most likey Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus, or Harry/Blaise). Oh and Harry will me a Dom if it's Harry/Draco or Harry/Blaise (but if I feel like it I'll make it Harry/Draco/Blaise) and Harry is going to be a very overprotective big brother.

**Pairing/s:** Hazel Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle (basically because their similarities, **this is not Voldemort/Hazel **because of many reasons), no other pairings as of yet (mainly because I hate the canon couples HG/RW and HP/GW being my least favorite I truly only like LM/NM and FD/BW)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny would have died and not Fred…

**Rating: **T for now it may change later

_**Chapter One: **_

An auburn haired girl sat curled up in her bed. The other girls had been very cruel to her last night slapping her and calling her a freak. They had always been cruel but now that the entered their adolescents, they would make fun of so much more then just her messy hair. Hazel rested hand on her knees, her long red hair draped around her face covering her pale skin. Hazel was in reality extremely beautiful, she had waist length dark red hair (she grew it out because grew all over the place), bright emerald green eyes, fair pale skin and a petite figure. But the other girls would tease her and do other horrible things to her. She heard someone enter the room, she stayed completely still so if it was her roommate Angelina she wouldn't start any trouble.

"Hazel, there's someone here to see you," the soft voice from the doorway.

"Mrs. Jameson," Hazel mumbled still not moving.  
"Yes Hazel, this is Professor McGonagall. She is from a school and is here to offer you a place there." Mrs. Jameson explained softly turning back to Professor McGonagall, "She is very withdrawn."

"Miss Potter may I see your face," Professor McGonagall said gently taking a sit near Hazel on the bed. Hazel sighed and lifted her head pulling the messy curls out of her face. McGonagall gasped looking to the emeralds that was the girls eyes. This girl looked so much like Dorea Potter aside from her beautiful long dark red hair and extremely bright emeralds green that only two other people shared. There was no doubt this girl was James and Lily's daughter but how is this possible.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this must be difficult for you to understand but you are a witch. It's a school for people who can do magic."

"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do, Miss Potter?"

"All sorts," breathed Hazel playing with her hair."I can make things move without touching them. I can heal my body and remember things from along time ago."

"You're a witch Miss Potter a very powerful one too."

"Are you a witch too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you know, well do you know if my mother and father where magical?"

"Yes, if you're parent are the two I believe."

"What are their names? I only know my name because of my baby blanket had Hazel Azalea Potter on it."

"Your Fathers name was James Potter and your mothers name was Lily Potter. They were two of my best students."

"Do you know if I have any family? Alive?"

"Yes, you have a brother his name is Harry he'll be 12 soon.I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Professor does Harry go there too? What's he like? Was he adopted?"

"Yes, Harry goes to Hogwarts. He is very kind, smart, and he has a big heart. No, he was not adopted he lives with your Aunt and Uncle. You're coming with me until we can sort this out. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you here." Minerva said extending her hand.

"I can speak to different animals' cats, birds, and snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a witch?" Hazel said taking Professor McGonagall hand.

"It is unusual," said Minerva. "And extremely rare for one witch to have all those but to of those are past down genetically and the others are random. I'm going to take you to Gringotts the do a Heritage test."

Professor McGonagall led Hazel out the Orphanage signing to forms to become her Temporary Guardian. The walked out and into an abandon ally;

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too. Understand Hazel?"

"Yes Professor."

Hazel closed her eyes and heard a loud whoosh of wind and then nothing. It felt she was being pushed through a plastic tube. The air was still when Minerva finally put her down on the ground.

* * *

She told Hazel she could open his eyes now; and when Hazel did she was standing in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops.

"Hazel this is Gringotts Wizarding Bank its run by goblins,"Minerva explained as they walked in.A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. McGonagall and Hazel made for the counter.

"Morning, Blackhorn I am here for a Heritage test."

"Yes, Follow me," Blackhorn said. McGonagall and Hazel were led to a side door that led to the deeper offices inside Gringotts. The room was dark and empty; it only held a round table with a few chairs. They all took a seat, Hazel play with her hair nervously_ 'What if I'm not the girl that they think I am.'_

"I need a few drops of blood. Just get me your finger" Blackhorn said looking at the small girl.

"Okay sir," Hazel said giving Blackhorn her hand

Blackhorn stuck her outstretched finger with a small needle, as quick as a snake, and before Hazel could even register the pain, a couple fat droplets were already dripping onto the blank parchment below. Hazel's natural healing abilities kicked in and healed the wound. Words began to materialize starting from where the drops of blood in blood red letters.

**Name: **_**Hazel Azalea Potter**_

**Parents: **_**James A. Potter and Lily M. Potter nee Evans**_

**Sibling/s: **_**Harry J. Potter**_

**Godparents: **_**Remus Lupin and Persephone Lovegood**_

**Magical abilities:**_** Parselmouth, Avesmouth, Wolftongue, Felistongue, Self healing magic.**_

**Heir to:**_** House of Potter (by Blood), House of Ravenclaw (by Blood), House of Black (by Name), House of Lupin (by Name)**_

"Well is would seem like you are whom I thought," Minerva smiled. Hazel watched Blackhorn pull out was looked like a lump of lead and was his hand over it. Now he held up a tiny golden key.

"Now that everything seems to be in order I believe you'll want to make a withdraw."

Blackhorn held the door open for them. Hazel, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Blackhorn whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in they were and were first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Hazel really liked it, it was like a rollercoaster and she had always wanted to ride.

Hazel's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, she thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see what it was, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. She smiled science had also been her best subject.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Minerva got out and had to lean against the wall to stop her knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hazel gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze.

"All yours and your brothers," Minerva smiled when she recomposed herself. "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle."

Hazel filled a small bag Blackhorn gave her with three hands full of Galleons, one hand full of Sickles, and a few knuts.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

* * *

Hazel didn't know where to go first she wanted to go to the book store first but she thought maybe Minerva would know where to go first.

"Professor, where should I go first?"

"We should get your uniform first," said Minerva, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All entered Madam Malkin's shop with Minerva, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Hazel nodded shyly. "Got the lot here — another young lady being fitted up just now, in fact. Oh Minerva how nice to see you again."

In the back of the shop, a girl with a pale skin, waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, and protuberant grey eyes standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. The girl was wearing earrings shaped like radishes that was the first thing to catch Hazels eyes. Madam Malkin stood Hazel on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the girl smiled, "I'm Luna."

"Hello Luna, I'm Hazel. I like your earrings," Hazel smiled back.

"Oh, they're Dirigible plums my mother use to grow them," Luna said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hazel said knowing that tone. Her mother was dead.

"It's okay she was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine."

"Oh, I must have beenhorrible."

"Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna conversationally. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"

"That is an amazing way to look at death," Hazel said smiling again.

"That's you done, my dear,"Madam Malkin said.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Luna," Hazel smiled hopping down from the footstool. She left out with Minerva. They stopped to buy parchment and quills and Potion's supplies from the Apothecary which took long then both Hazel and Minerva expected. Hazel found potions the most interested.

Walking out Hazel bumped into a boy while she was walking out of the Apothecary. He was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, warm gray eyes, and a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed face.

"I'm sorry," Hazel said looking at the boy. He was with a man that looked like and older vision of the boy.

"It's okay," the boy said brushing his robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Lucius what a pleasure to see you again,"Professor McGonagall said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"What a surprise to see you Minerva. Showing around a new Muggle-born," Lucius said venom filled the last word.

"That is Hogwarts Business, Lucius" countered McGonagall.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, who are you," the boy said drowning out the adults.

"I'm Hazel, what did your father just call me?" Hazel asked.

"A Muggle-born a person with Muggle parents," said Draco.

"What is a Muggle?"

"A Muggle is a non-magical person and a Muggle-born is a person that is a magical person born to Muggles like you."

"Oh, I'm not a Muggle-born. Both my parents when magical but they died when I was a baby and I lived at an Orphanage."

"What's an Orphanage?"

"It's a place where children whose parents died or parents don't want them anymore go."

"It seems horrible."

"Well Minerva you must get to Flourish and Blotts your new Defense professor is signing autograph photos with Mr. Potter," Lucius sneered. Hazel head snapped and she took off for Flourish and Blotts leaving Minerva behind.

"Hazel wait!"

As she approached it and froze waiting for Minerva to get there, she saw to a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30P. 4:30P.M.

"You can't just run off like that Miss Potter," Minerva scolded.

"I'm sorry. But he's here! I want to meet him," Hazel said longingly.

"Minnie, what are you doing here?" said aplump woman with fiery red hair.

"Molly! How lovely to see you again," Minerva said kindly.

"Mum we're ready to go," a group of redheaded children said. Hazel eye fall on a to a boy in the back with mess raven haired boy with pale skin and bright green eyes identical to her own.

"Professor, is that him," Hazel whispered.

* * *

So Cliffhanger... Review

Constructive Criticism is welcome...bashing and calling it horrible is not.

Anonymous Reviews are turned on so feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Character, Powerful!Independent!Overprotective! Harry, Intelligent!Powerful!OC, **SLASH,** and Harry is going to be a very overprotective big brother.

**Pairing/s:** Hazel Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle (basically because their similarities, this is not Voldemort/Hazel because of many reasons.), and Harry/Theo (For Now). No other pairings as of yet

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Pigwidgeon would have died and not Hedwig (loved that owl)…

**Rating: **T for now it may change later

**Chapter One:**

Hazel watched the green-eyed Boy. The way he held himself was very much like the way they father did. Hazel could remember any and everything. Mrs. Jameson had explain that she had eidetic memory which was the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme precision in Mrs. Jameson's words. Hazel had often found herself going over a one memory of her mother and father. She had often seen a green eyed boy but in those memories she was too young to understand most of their words because they spoke baby talk most of the time. She remembered names that were repeated to her as a baby. The name Harry wasn't one, her father always referred to the green eyed baby boy as Prongset or Pup. While her mother and a shaggy looking man they called Moony would call her Cub or Flower.

"Yes. Mr. Potter will you come with me," Professor McGonagall sighed. Harry slow stepped forward not noticing the small girl nervously playing with her long hair.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said upon reaching the Woman. He was also shaking thinking that she would scold him for his use of magic outside school.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Hazel. She's… well," Minerva paused trying to figure out a way to put this to him. Harry looked over at her she had beautiful long red hair; it wasn't Weasley red it was more of an auburn like Harrys mother and bright green eyes the same shape as Harry but a shade brighter.

Molly and Arthur both gasped looking over the girl. They had both been in the Order of the Phoenix all those years ago. They had been friend with Lily and James; Hazel had Lily's eyes and beauty but also showed the natural Potter/Black looks. Hazel took notice to the pause and extended her hand.

"I'm Hazel, you may not remember me because you and I where both really young when it happened," Hazel smiled. Harry looked puzzled he had a feel deep inside that he had met her before but couldn't remember.

"Professor," Hazel smiled up at Minerva a hint of mischief in her green-eye. _'Oh she is her father's Daughter'_ Minerva smiled.

"Harry, Hazel is your sister." Minerva said which was followed by a chorus of gasps from the Weasley family.

"Sister? I have a… sister? But- but- my parents died…" Harry shuttered.

"Yes, Hazel was born before that happened."

"August 29th," Hazel smiled.

"But- But why wasn't I told. Surly someone knew. Where has she been all this time? Why wasn't she with me?" Harry said is voice filled with hurt.

"I wasn't told. You-Know-Who was after them. They were in hiding for a very long time not many people saw them. Hazel grew up in a Muggle all Girls Orphanage we can only guess how she got there."

"I know… I was left at a hospital after a month of waiting then took me to the Orphanage," Hazel informed them.

"Harry, Hazel is going to be staying with me for the rest of the summer. Harry you are welcome to come us. My nieces, nephews, and grandchildren are visiting they are very nice."

Harry took no time to accept the offer, he loved the Burrow and the people in it but this was a chance to bond with someone who shared his blood. He had a sister and that was all he really cared about.

"Well Hazel still has to get her wand and books. Would you like to come with us or go with the Weasleys and get your things?"

"I want to be with Hazel when she gets her wand," Harry stated.

"Okay I'll get my books," Hazel said and looked at the family her brother was with.

"Oh, Hazel this is the Weasley family. The one with the glasses is Percy, next to him are the twins Fred and George, the little girl in the middle is Ginny and this is my best mate Ron," Harry introduced. Hazel looked at the Twins whom were grinning at her. She liked them there both had the mischievous heir to them. Percy also had something about him that made him look extremely ambitious. Ginny unlike her brother was dazed by Harry looking at him like Angelina her roommate with posters of Leo Dicaprio.

"I'm Hazel. Hazel Azalea Potter," She smiled waving. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley had told Percy and Ginny to help with the books while they talked to Harry. Flourish and Blotts was full of children Juliet could only guess buying there school books as well. She grabbed the books from the list she had and then grabbed some books just for reading which surprised both Ginny and Percy. When she was reaching for _Most Potent Potions _and_ Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, Untransfiguration and More _Ginny finally said something.

"Why are you getting so many books? It's not like you're going to use them," she said in an annoyed tone.

"I like to read. I figure if I get more books I'd be more prepared. Plus, I really don't know what is expected. It's good to know what you getting into."

"Always a good thing," Percy smiled kindly at her. Hazel smiled and walked over tripped over her foot and falling on Ginny. Both pre-teen girl's books few every. Ginny quickly picked up all the second hand books and exited the store while Percy helps Hazel with her book.

After Hazel finished buying the books and walked out with Percy. Harry stood up quickly and walked over to Hazel.

"Professor McGonagall says that we'll be staying with her she went to get my things from the Borrow."

"Okay so I need a wand."

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes to the Weasleys before leading Hazel away.

"So you grew up in an Orphanage? Was it nice," Harry asked trying to break the ice.

"Girls aren't very nice when you're… different." Hazel shrugged, "So what do you like to do?"

"Flying, reading, you know normal stuff."

"Flying? I want to fly! Will you teach me?"

"Sure I'll teach you Quidditch too."

"Yes! That sounds like fun!" Hazel smiled as they walked the shop.

Hazel wondered who Ollivander was and what he looked like. Suddenly, she felt someone creep up on her from behind her and quickly turned around. She stared up at a man with white hair and most incredible blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Ahh Mr. Potter nice to you again," were the first words Ollivander said before turning to Hazel. "Ahh other Potter, you look very much like your mother and grandmother. I can remember the wands I sold to your mother and father, and even your grandparents."

"Thank you! I'm Hazel Potter," Hazel smiled.

"Well, now —Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left handed."

"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Hazel from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"How Interesting… so unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons are the only materials that can be a core?" Hazel asked.

"No, some on the old wand made by the other Ollivander family members will have different core materials."

"That is so interesting." Hazel said suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own and Harry smiled. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Applewood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice. just take it and give it a wave." Ollivander said, putting the wand in Hazel's left hand. But as quickly as she held it, the faster he also pulled it out, while murmuring to himself, "No, no, not this one."

It went on for more than an hour Professor McGonagall had ever returned with Harry's things, Hazel trying the wands, and Ollivander pulling them out of her hands. Finally, the old man sat down from exhaustion and simply said, "Now, why don't you try calling your wand to yourself?"

"How do I do that, sir?" Hazel asked confused.

Ollivander just waved his hand and proceeded to explain, "You just have to look inside yourself and concentrate on your feelings. The wand will come to you by itself."

Hazel sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. She had no problems concentrating on her feelings. She felt a vibration shoot from her body, explaining it to herself that it was just a wave that called the wand to her. She opened her eyes, however, when she heard a gasp from the shopkeeper.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Hazel said confused and worried. She looked over at the wand it was a dark brown, almost black in color and had a reddish handle. Hazel took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers.

She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a golden phoenix shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the wall.

"Curious, very curious," she heard Ollivander mutter under his breath. "This wand was first want I ever made. Yew from an ancient tree and a Phoenix tears. The most curious thing is at The tree that I took the wood from made another wand one other wand. That gave your brother the scar he bears on his forehead."

Hazel gulped and looked over at Harry and Minerva.

"What is most fascinating about the wand isn't the wood but the core. The tears from this from a golden phoenix, which you can't see today, since the creature died out almost a thousand years ago the last known golden phoenix belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. This wand was made for a Healer that would do great things."

* * *

So I'm sorry it wasn't that long. Yes when Ginny and Hazel dropped their books Hazel got the Diary


End file.
